SISTERS IN LAWS by ultraknight and APrairiefan
by ultraknight
Summary: A story that looks into the relationship between NEW sisters Laura Ingalls Wilder and Sylvia Webb Ingalls. Sylvia is expecting another baby. As her husband Dr. Albert Ingalls and Laura's husband Almanzo Wilder are away for awhile. Laura and Sylvia spend some time with each other discussing past times while knitting baby booties.


_**Sisters In Laws**_

_**by**_

_**Ultrakamen and APrairieFan**_

The year is 1887 Albert and Sylvia have been married a year and living in Laura and Almanzo's boarding house. One day while having lunch Laura says to Sylvia, her sister-in-law we should get together and have some sisterly talk we have been so busy lately."

Sylvia says, "Laura, Yes, we should. I do have something I need to tell you. How about a picnic this Saturday at the lake. Albert can watch the kids."

"Yes, that sounds great!" Laura responds. "Almanzo also can help with the kids and Jenny is capable of making their lunches as we are out."

Saturday comes, Laura and Sylvia pack their picnic baskets with Fried Chicken and head to the lake. At the lake they began talking and Laura asks, "Sylvia you said you had something to tell me, what is it?"

Sylvia smiles, "Laura, I went to Dr. Baker the other day and he told me I was expecting. Laura, I'm going to have another baby."

Laura and Sylvia are both happy and full of joy and then Laura has an idea. "Sylvia, what would you think of sewing some baby booties together for your baby? It would give us some more time together."

Sylvia smiles, hugs her sister in law and says, "Oh yes, that would be great!"

As Sylvia and Laura are heading back to their home they see Dr. Baker's wagon and they both think, "Is everything ok?"

Sylvia says to Laura, "I wonder why Dr. Baker is here?"

Laura answers, "I'm sure there is nothing to worry about."

Laura and Sylvia both go in and Almanzo, Albert and Dr. Baker tells Laura and Sylvia they will be helping with a sick Indian Chief who is dying 10 miles out in the Prairie and they need to leave right away they need all the medical attention they can get.

Sylvia responds, "Laura and I was just talking and I told her that I was pregnant and thought we could make some baby booties. This would give us some time to do so while you are away and if something comes up with my pregnancy I'm sure Mrs. Ingalls could help."

Laura and Sylvia both wish them the best and they hug and kiss their husbands as they head out. "Bye Sylvia,...We'll be back as soon as we can." Albert says.

"Bye Albert!...I love you." Sylvia replies.

"I love you too." Albert returns.

"Bye Beth"...Almanzo says to his wife.

"Bye Manly"... Laura replies.

Almanzo starts the wagon with him and Albert on it into motion and drives off followed by Dr. Baker in his carriage.

As they are leaving and driving down the road Mrs. Ingalls is pulling into the Wilder's boarding house for she just got the news that Albert and Almanzo, needed to help Dr. Baker with a sick Indian Chief. Caroline asks her 2 children, Laura and Sylvia, "Will you two be ok?"

Laura answers, "Yes Ma, but was wondering if you could watch, Jenny, Rose, Royal and Olivia for awhile, Sylvia and I would like some time alone together."

Mrs. Ingalls agreed to take the children.

The children are over at the Ingalls, the husbands are off helping Dr. Baker with the sick Indian. Laura says, ''Sylvia what about we start knitting on the baby booties?"

Sylvia agrees and than says, "We need to go to the Olsen's Mercantile to get some supplies."

Over at the Mercantile they buy some yellow yarn for the baby booties and then they go back home to start knitting. As they are knitting they begin talking, "Laura," Sylvia says, "I'm so glad that Albert and I married he's the best and you are the best sister-in-law I could ever have!"

Laura answers, "Yes, Sylvia I am so glad you married my brother Albert and that it could work out that we could be sisters."

Sylvia smiles. "I'm glad too. After what I've been through in my life it's wonderful you was once my teacher and now my sister."

Laura blushed. "Thank you, you was a good student too. As I teached I did notice you and my brother time to time looking at each other. Surely you both was in love."

"Yes, We was...I'm sure you and Almanzo was the same." Sylvia says.

"Surely we was," Laura smiles. "When I noticed Manly it was love at first sight. It was a little rocky start, but we managed."

Sylvia says, "Tell me a little bit about your courtship."

Laura smiles back at her sister and replies, "Well, at first I didn't think Almanzo would ever notice me as a grown up lady, but only as a little girl. Until I get my first teaching job a little bit out of Town and he drove me back and forth to the school. On my 16th birthday we had a dance and our first kiss and it was magic."

Both Sylvia and Laura put down the yearn and Sylvia has a big grin and says, "Laura, how wonderful! We both have come a long way."

Laura agrees, "Yes, We have."

They give each other a little hug and than continue to knit on the booties as Sylvia says, "Those booties are coming out nicely. Thank you Laura for the idea of making them together. I am enjoying our time together."

Laura adds "Why don't you tell me about how you and Albert came together."

Sylvia smiles. "I'll never forget it. I was at recess at school. I was sitting by myself on the schoolhouse steps when Willie and two other boys was play fighting in order to tease me. Albert came up to them and told Willie to stop it. When Willie dared Albert to make him, Albert punched him in the nose. Willie ran off and the other boys didn't want to tangle with Albert then he told me they wouldn't bother me again. After school he walked me home. As the weeks went by we saw each other, but in secret because my Pa wouldn't have approved of us because of what happened to me when I was raped. Me and Albert fell in love with each other and by the lake we had our first kiss."

Laura responds, "Sylvia, I remember that. It was awful what happened when you get raped."

Sylvia has a little tear escape her eye as she says, "Laura it was awful, but Albert was there to help me as well as you and everyone else. Which I am so grateful for. Hartwig got what was coming to him and now that he is gone and I have Albert as my loving husband and you as my sister, I couldn't be any happier!"

"Me too." Laura replies. "You both deserve to be happy."

Sylvia smiles. "Well, you and Almanzo do to. Plus I'm glad we had our wonderful picnic and party here too."

"Yeah. ...both those times where wonderful. I never thought all of us having sex together could be so much fun and loving." Laura replies.

"Yes, and all of us getting pregnant at the same time." Sylvia laughs.

"Well we have our children" Laura giggled.

Sylvia smiles and also giggles than says, "And here I am pregnant again, our happy family is growing."

"Yep, I'm proud of you my sister-in-law," Laura says.

"Thank you my sister in law." Sylvia replies back.

Putting down their baby booties Laura and Sylvia stand up come forward to each other and both hug each other tightly. "I love you Laura," Sylvia says.

"I love you too Sylvia." Laura replies.

The two women hold each other as their tears of happiness come down their faces.

Afterwards they return to their knitting the baby booties for Sylvia's upcoming baby.

Sylvia than asks, "I wonder how our husbands are doing with the sick Indian?"

Laura answers, "I'm sure they are doing fine. My brother, Albert has become a great doctor."

Sylvia replies, "Yes, Laura he has become a great doctor and a wonderful husband! He was awesome when he helped us all with our babies when we delivered at the same time."

Meanwhile Albert, Dr. Baker and Almanzo 10 miles out on the Prairie are seeing to Chief Spotted Crow who has been very sick. They have given him all the help they could and some medicine that is helping.

Chief Spotted Crow is resting and Albert says to Dr. Baker and Almanzo, "He is resting now and we will see in the morning how he's doing."

The morning arrives Chief Spotted Crow wakes up and seems to be doing better. Dr. Baker and Dr. Ingalls looks at him and he is 90% better. Than Dr. Ingalls tells the Chief Spotted Crow's Tribe, "He is better but needs to rest a little more, here is some more medicine."

Dr. Baker then says, "Everything looks good, just make sure he gets some more rest. It looks like we can head back home."

Lone Eagle the Chief's son steps forward. "Our Tribe thanks you for helping saving our Chief you will always be welcome back by us if you should return."

"Thank you." Doctor Baker says.

"If you need us again just come and get us." Albert says.

"Thank you, go in peace" As Lone Eagle raised his hand.

Almanzo, Albert and Hiram go to their wagon and carriage. They put their horses in motion and set out for home.

Back at the Wilder's Boarding house, Laura and Sylvia are having a lite breakfast of Toast and Eggs. Then head over to the Post Office. They have received a telegram that their husbands are on their way home and should be home by dinnertime. Laura says to Sylvia, "Our husbands are on their way home. We should make a special dinner for them. I know Almanzo likes Chicken and Dumplings."

Sylvia replies, "Oh yes, that is also Albert's favorite."

Laura smiles, "Chicken and Dumplings it is! and some Apple Pie."

Both Sylvia and Laura spend all day cooking a special dinner for their husbands.

Out on the Prairie driving back home Albert, Almanzo and Dr. Baker are riding back, when Almanzo says, "I sure do hope Laura and Sylvia are making alot for supper, boy am I hungry!"

Albert agrees, "I am hungry to!"

"You know Almanzo...We are sure lucky to have Laura and Sylvia," Albert says.

Almanzo smiles, "Yes we are Albert. I even told your Pa one time I was lucky to have Beth when I had a stroke. She stuck by me."

"Yeah...I can't wait to get back to my Sylvia. After we have supper I'm going to really show her how I feel," Albert happily says.

Almanzo looks proudly at his brother in law. "Same with me, with Beth. I'll never forget the time at the picnic under yours and Sylvia's tree."

"Wow! that was some time we four had. I'll never forget it either. Sylvia and Laura really love each other as Sisters now." Albert returns. "Let's hurry up our wives needs loving."

"Ok. Brother in Law, HeeeYaaa!" Almanzo motions the horses to go faster.

"Hey!" Doctor Baker says as he is following Albert and Almanzo in his carriage. "Why the rush?"

"We want to get to our wives Doc!" Almanzo says.

"Well, go on, I know you both miss them I see you all back in town." Hiram says.

Almanzo and Albert drive further ahead both smiling anxiously to get to their beloved wives.

About 5 pm. Sylvia is looking out the Living room window and sees Albert and Almanzo driving furiously toward home and says to Laura, "Our men or just down the road and it looks like they want to get home look at how fast they are going."

Laura looking out the window with her sister-in-law says, "Wow! They are driving fast. They are just in time too, supper is ready."

Albert and Almanzo pull up, Laura and Sylvia greet them at the door and Sylvia says, "You boys sure were driving fast!"

Albert answers, "We wanted to get home to our girls!"

Sylvia Giggles, "Oh Albert." They kiss.

Almanzo says to Laura, "I smell supper."

Laura answers, "We made your favorite, Chicken and Dumplings and Apple pie."

Almanzo says, "It smells great!" Than picks up Laura swinging her a little.

"Oh Manly," Laura says and giggles, "Let's eat." Almanzo puts her down and gives her a kiss.

Sitting down at the dinner table they begin eating their dinner of Chicken and Dumplings. Laura asks, ''How is the Chief Indian doing?"

Albert answers, "He is better."

Sylvia responds, "I knew you could help him, you are quite the doctor!"

Albert thanks his wife for the compliment and then asks, "So what were you girls up to while we were gone?"

Sylvia smiles, "Laura and I had a great time knitting baby booties for my upcoming baby and chatting about old times. Maybe later we can show you the booties."

"So you both was talking about old times?" Almanzo asks.

"Yep" Laura says. "Plus talking about how great it is to be sister in laws."

"Yes, to think my new sister was once my teacher. I'm so glad I married her brother. I love you my Albert." Sylvia says holding her husband.

"I love you too my Sylvia." Albert replies.

"I love you Manly." Laura says holding Almanzo.

"I love you too, Beth" Almanzo returns back.

The four have a good supper. After a couple of hours just the four of them sitting on the long couch in the living room talking. Albert makes a suggestion. "I think we four know what we want to do, let's sleep together in the living room like before."

"Oh yes, that was wonderful the last time we did" Sylvia excitedly says.

"Yep, Sylvia, my sister in law. Let's give our husbands some good love making!" Laura slyly says.

"Yes Laura, my sister in law. Let's show them how we love them so much!" Sylvia slyly replied.

Four people began to set up which will ulminate into a night together from love making to peaceful sleep. Laura and Sylvia as they are being held by their husbands looks at each other and smiles. Both are proud of being sister in Laws.

The End

Dedicated to

Melissa Gilbert and Olivia Barash


End file.
